


One Star to the Left

by viviwithav



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Partners to Lovers, Pining, Post-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viviwithav/pseuds/viviwithav
Summary: What happened that night? According to Gavin, absolutely nothing. Then, why is it that Colin (RK900) refuses to let it stay nothing.





	One Star to the Left

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.
> 
> Yeah, so I've been working on chapter 6 of "What's in A Proposal?" (AND IF YOU'RE NEW HERE, IT'S MY MAIN SERIES WHICH I WELCOME YOU TO CHECK OUT IF YOU'RE INTERESTED), but I've been hitting a rough writer's block. Working 35 hour weeks have been pretty detrimental to my process, so here's a one shot I worked on. I hope you guys enjoy it, and I promise chapter 6 is coming along soon.

“Detective Reed, take my hand.” Colin extended a hand out to Gavin, a gesture not taken lightly as it was brushed away in an instant.

“Nah, not happening. Where the fuck are you even taking me?”

That was a good question; in the deep darkness of a chilly winter night, among the woods, it would be difficult to find a good reason as to anyone would be trekking up a mountain.

“A place. Detective Reed, we’re approaching a steep incline, so I would much prefer if–” Colin made another reach for Gavin’s hands. This time, he was successful in hoisting up Gavin, as they tried to carefully balance among the more jagged rocks.

“I can walk. Fucking ipod.” There was something different about tonight. The night was quiet, the air between Colin and Gavin was devoid of any squabbling as they walked side by side. The fresh scent of dew and pines complemented the mood, setting a tranquil veil of a cold frost that clung to their skin.

“Hm.”

“Hm, what?” Colin turned to Gavin. As he scrunched his nose, he flashed a cocky grin as Colin retained a veneer of placidity.

“How do I know you’re not gonna just, well, take an ax to my back?”

Colin smiled, a moment deserving to be a blue moon event.

“Then, why is it that you haven’t ran off?”

Hands in his pockets, Gavin shrugged as he breathed out into the cold; his breath had transformed into a cold fog that quickly dissipated and joined the night. “You look like the type of fucker who gets off of hunting his victims.”

Colin started laughing, causing the snow to dance in circles before it drifted to the floor. “You also look like the type who wouldn’t get very far. I could always shoot you where you stand, and let the snow cover your body.”  

Some twigs cracked as they walked along the path; Colin chuckled lightly, seemingly amused by the world’s multiple quirks. The stars began to show themselves, glints of other worldly entities hanging from the heavens. They walked side by side, shoulders occasionally touching before gliding away, and back to each other again. It’s happened before, a few times, but Gavin felt an instinctual desire to reach out, and entangle one finger in the other. He remembered back to their first meeting: a quick “my name is Colin, the RK900 model sent by Cyberlife, how do you do?”, met by another quick, “fuck you.” 

A haze of clouds would move along the sky, like boats floating on the surface of the ocean. Gavin didn’t know why he kept looking up, as it would indicate that he was searching for something hidden in the night. Sure, Detroit as a city never offered any stellar views of stunning night scape, but he felt moved to turn his gaze upward. And then, his eyes fell upon Colin. His back was upright, figure straight as he hardly struggled with the walk; Gavin, on the other hand, looked like a poor dog that needed euthanizing to obtain some chance of peace. 

It was strange, the sight of Colin in anything but his uniform was like a vision of a dream; a black and red flannel under a denim jacket, with brown hiking boots was a jarring sight. Was he wearing black joggers too? There was also something different about his face. Normally the picture of a blank slate, Colin seemed quietly jovial, almost excited even as they grew closer to the peak. He had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep the smiling at a minimum. 

Colin stopped, causing Gavin’s teeth to collide with his shoulder. His teeth bit down into his lip, causing Gavin to curse out loud as he looked up.

“What the fu–,” Gavin quickly spat out a bit of blood,“ why the fuck did you stop??”

Colin turned around, placing a hand on Gavin’s shoulder as he brought his face right next to Gavin’s. With his finger pointed at a distant constellation, Colin smiled gently; was it the light that made the grey in his eyes become a opalescent glow of blue? 

Gavin breathed in, the air getting caught in his chest as their cheeks barely grazed against each other. The skin of his cheeks were dyed red, the heat building up along the spine of his back.

“I’ll explain why we’re here in a bit. Can you make out a constellation, Detective Reed?” His voice tickled Gavin’s ear, sending electrical sensations trickling down Gavin’s neck. Foolishly, he only looked up at the night sky and he searched for the thread of stars that had caught Colin’s attention. He forgot to respond, but it’s not like he noticed.

“Detect–” And in a second, he snapped back into his classic persona of petty sarcasm and snark.

“Yes, yes asshole, I see it. That’s the Big Dipper, I know a ladle when I see one.” 

Colin stopped to look at Gavin, his eyes being the sole source of light in this nocturnal frost. His lips curled at the edges, looking up and down Gavin with a hint of disbelief, an action that had Gavin annoyed and taken aback. According to him, getting sized up is no different than being an animal on display at the zoo. 

“What? You brought me up a fuckin’ mountain for this shit?” 

“Sorry, I think I messed up somewhere. Let’s see..” Confused, Gavin’s brows scrunched together, pushing his hairs up as his lips became pursed. 

Colin, allowing his hand to trail off of Gavin’s, walked over to a nearby boulder that was buried into the ground. Colin unexpectedly swings his legs over the boulder, taking a seat. Gavin stayed stupefied, and moderately bewildered, as Colin patted the space next him. 

“Take a seat, Detective.” 

_ Fuck.  _ An amorous jolt sent shivers along Gavin’s spine, as he struggled to walk straight.

“Drop the title, and just call me by my name. Fuckin’  _ Roomba.” _

“Alright.  _ Gavin,  _ it is.” 

Gavin’s face became flushed, his ego getting dented ever so slightly the more he was around Colin. His feet were a clunky mess, tripping over invisible pebbles as he had to vault his entire body to get his legs over the rock. 

“Ok, the spoon, what of it?” Gavin waved his hand in the air, gesturing upward to the stars as his left hand reached into his pocket for a cigarette. However, what wasn’t there was his Zippo lighter, a perfectly rectangular hunk of copper. 

“Fuckin’ shit,  _ serious _ ???” His hands dove in and out of the pockets of his jacket, and his jeans before he began clawing at the floor. There was then a sudden click, a flame that seemingly ignited from nowhere on Colin’s fingertips. Glowing as it licked the air, Colin brought the lighter up to Gavin’s cigarette. 

“You misplaced your lighter,  _ again _ .” The cigarette singed at the tips, the paper burning into a brown that singed away into little embers. 

Gavin had trouble maintaining eye contact, let alone staying on this plane of existence as Colin smiled coyly.

“Or maybe you’re a goddamn pickpocket..” Gavin’s words were muffled by the cigarette cradled in between his lips. Was that sweat dripping down Gavin’s chin in the middle of Detroit winter? It could be a trick of the light for all Colin knew, who was more than aware of Gavin’s increasing heart rate. Their faces were close for a fraction of a second, a slight inch apart as Colin took in the sight of Gavin taking a drag.  

The flame, as it curled and flicked with life, shined a light on Gavin’s as it traveled up to meet Colin’s. Along the way, they stopped at Colin’s lips before working their way up along the angular bend in his nose. The panic kicked in; Gavin pulled away, biting into his cigarette while trying to keep his eyes on his hands.

“Wanna hurry up? I don’t got all night.”

“I promise I’ll be fast, Gavin.” Colin sealed the lighter shut, dropping it into his jacket pocket.

His walls started to break apart, a border that Gavin carefully curated to separate himself from nuisances always acting all prim and proper. Nuisances like an android meticulously dressed in plaid as he held up a hand to gauge the distance between constellation, and the next.

“First, would you like to guess why I-”

“No, hurry the fuck up.”

Colin nodded slightly, staring up at the stars as he continued.

“I would come here, after the nights where I was working late on cases, just to.. I guess you could say, clear my mind.”

“Can’t you clear some fucking cache, or cookies or some shit?” Gavin ripped the cigarette from his mouth, glaring up at Colin with a foul grimace.

“I’m impressed you understand the basic workings of a computer, but that’s not what I’m here for.” Colin turned to Gavin, and shot a playful grin; he was met with a tight scowl.

“Alright… then why did you bring me here, in the fucking wilderness, in the fucking snow?”

“You understand how idol worship works, right?” Eyes bent with innocent intrigue at the corners, Colin waited with complete earnestness as Gavin chuckled wryly.

“You mean the thing where I give a shit bout which celebrity’s shacking up with which?”

“No, actually. I’m referring to when one has complete respect, and admiration for another.”

Gavin scoffed, laughing and snorting slightly as he looked at Colin with his mouth slightly agape. “Huh. Can’t say I have.” He rolled his cigarette, adjusting it from the right to the left with his tongue.

“Well, you should.” A certain mystery weighed on the way Colin enunciated the word “well” in his sentence. A drop of indecisiveness, an ounce of hesitation, and was that a hint of fear? Gavin wasn’t dense; he knows class A pussyfooting when he sees it. The stench is palpable. He removed his cigarette, and dug it into the stony surface of the boulder. 

_ “You gonna tell me why?”   _ Some sweat started building up under Gavin’s shirt, unwanted moisture collecting in the crevices of his skin as he kept his eyes locked on the sky. 

“Nope.” Colin was emotionless, sincere in his delivery. It prompted nothing from Gavin, who chose to remain quiet. He stamped out his cigarette, putting it out against the grainy surface of the boulder.

"I misjudged your abilities–” Colin started before being cut off by Gavin.

“ ‘Scuse me?” His teeth pushed his scowl forward, fangs protruding as his fingers crushed and squeezed the fibers of his bow non existent cigarette.

Colin bathed in the moment, grinning cheekily. “Oh, it’s nothing. I just thought that Gavin Reed, the DPD’s most tenacious officer would–”

“My cats need feeding. You, you can walk home.” Struggling to throw his feet over the boulder, Gavin’s legs slid off pitifully as his feet sloppily hit the floor. His car was only an hour away, or so, so the walk wouldn’t be all that bad.

“Gavin?” Colin glided off the boulder. He took two steps forward, stopping once Gavin stopped. He grunted, wrapping his jacket tightly around his torso to keep off the cold. He’d sooner die than admit he was shivering his ass off. The snow started dying his hair white, but he shook it off and turned back with a disgusted sneer. 

“What, another riddle?  _ Jesus, do you ever get-- _ ”

“No riddle, just another question.” Colin stood squarely, his shoulders at a perfect, rectangular frame. 

Gavin refused to answer, his nonexistent patience having been expended for the rest of the week. Nothing surprising for Colin.

“Well?” 

“Well, I’d like to know about the other night.” 

His throat closed up; his jugular started to throb with the quickened and heightened pace of blood as it rushed like a frenzied freeway. Gavin pulled at his jacket, turning away with a jaunty swivel as he hid his face in between his shoulders. 

“Yeah, later.” That night?  _ The other night? _

“Must I say it, Gavin? Or will you choose to be an adult, and not a dishonest child  _ for once _ .” Against the wind, Colin’s voice was buffered by the oncoming gale. There was a muffled sensation that made it difficult to piece together his words, but the feelings were there. 

Gavin started for the trees, his legs were fatigued and nearly frozen solid; Colin only followed after him, faster and much more mechanically sound as he didn’t struggle to catch up. But Gavin had the power of rage on his side, thus making the little man fly off like a torpedo fueled by sexual angst; or at least, that’s what he thought while making a meager shuffle. And as expected, Gavin didn’t get far as Colin was able to turn him around and pin his shoulder against a nearby tree. There was hardly any force exerted, but Gavin still struggled under Colin’s hand, grunting expletives as he glowered with the intensity of the sun.

“Think, Gavin stop struggling-”

“GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME.” The silence hung thick between them. As the struggling ceased, Colin’s grip loosened. Letting his thumb slide off of Gavin’s collar, Colin took back his hand. Eerily enough, the snow had finished falling, the wind no longer howling, and the biting frost of winter’s chill had finally abated. It was just them, among the trees in a moment frozen in time. There wasn’t a shift in the branches, the pine needles, nothing. Which, as one could see, made the artificial silence even worse. The lack of eye contact would incrementally worsen the pressure of the situation, but Gavin would sooner  _ die _ than oblige Colin with a straight answer. For a man who prides himself on a modus operandi of doing harm, and being a dick at it, his pride has played an element in eclipsing his judgement. 

But, between being forced up against a tree and a steel soldier who was designed to withstand any, and all conditions, maybe it was a good moment to try something new. Gavin’s lips parted, eliciting an eyebrow raise from Colin. His lips stayed open, a few centimeters apart as he searched for the proper vocabulary. Something uniquely him, but sincere, but not too sincere where he might end up looking like a human with  _ actual _ feelings. But, he lost the spark, and his lips sealed shut as he shook his head. Colin was seemingly crushed, disappointed, and sorrowful all at once. 

“Just… tell me why you brought me here, k?” Gavin was scared, of course he was. He thought about the other night,  _ that night _ , the night that hasn’t allowed him a single night of peace. He won’t admit that, however, which left Colin admittedly befuddled by the anxious prospect of dealing with human ambiguity. 

“Finish what you were go-”

“ _No.”_ Gavin was firm, no longer standoffish but just honest. Colin took that, respect Gavin’s wishes, and continued.

“Then, promise me that you won’t cut me off,  _ at all _ , until I finish explaining myself. Agreed?” A soft smile appeared on Colin’s face as he waited on Gavin.

There wasn’t an immediate answer, so much as a begrudging crossing of the arms before Gavin leaned back into a tree while maintaining strict eye contact. 

“I’ll take that as a ‘whatever’”. Colin folded his hands neatly, quick to not waste this accommodating gift.

“Ask me why I look up to you.” Again with the questions, much to the chagrin of Gavin. 

“ _ Why _ ?” He was confused, who wouldn't? 

“You… acted like a, what do you call it, a  _ dick _ for the first few months I was assigned to you, but you never tried to coddle me either.”

The sincerity, and the honest sentiment of admiration for Gavin shone brightly in Colin's eyes. Flinching, Gavin shrugged it off, turning away as a cue for Colin to continue. 

“When humans are given, or in this case  _ assigned,  _ companions, the automatic line of action would be to treat said companion as if they were a pet.” 

_ Pet?  _ That word was what caught Gavin off guard; was Colin at his  _ fucking feet _ for not treating him like a  _ poodle? _

“Ok, I'm sure part of you is ignoring me, but I'll keep going.” Colin backpedaled slightly, searching for the right tree to lean on. After finding the ideal trunk, he extended a foot forward, one hand resting against the bark as he gestured in the air with the other. 

“Gavin.” That caught Gavin’s attention; the care and attention that went into enunciating two syllables. “ _ Gavin. _ ” There it was again; it was a spell inducing a trance upon Gavin, one that he resisted by gritting his teeth and kicking the heel of his foot against the tree. 

“What is your  _ fuckin’  _ game?... Seriously? You pull me out here, sayin’ you what? Idolize me or some shit, then you pull this?” Gavin’s words translated to physical gestures, powerful ones that zipped to and fro as his eyes bulged from his sockets. 

 

“I never said it was.” Colin put up a hand, defensively, in an attempt to ease Gavin.

 

“THEN GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD.” 

 

“You won’t let me- ok.” Colin’s LED flashed from blue to yellow in an instant, pinching his nose bridge to put a cap on the building anger. Laying down a blow of searing sarcasm, and spite was Gavin’s specialty, but this was the one time he took no pleasure in seeing someone’s sanity tear itself apart. 

 

“.... You  _ done?” _ Bile was crawling up his throat, seizing against his tongue as it became thick with the sludge of regret. Gavin kept his head low, his lips pursed. 

 

“Why did you say those things to me the other night?” Colin pressed forward, his chest parallel to Gavin’s face as he stared down at the top of his head. 

 

Could he keep lying? Keep up the charade, run around in circles, away from the truth when it was so  _ obviously _ catching up to him? Gavin grit his teeth, his canine nearly biting a hole into his bottom lip as he fidgeted with his jacket.

“Why do you hate me, Gavin?” Gavin had to strain to hear Colin, as the whisper was near nonexistent. The question, no, accusation cut into Gavin, tearing open a fresh wound that was seized by the heat of pain. What was it about that night that made Gavin so sappy, so open to bearing himself to another person like he never did before? It was a late night fast food run, the venue was Gavin’s car, and it was after a long night of filing paperwork for a couple low level thugs scrapping Android parts for resale. 

 

“I-I don’t remem-” The skin around Gavin’s eyes tightened, and the bags under his eyes began to bulge. It wasn’t that he hated Colin, it would take the concentrated energy of animosity gathered from every asshole Gavin had the displeasure of knowing. And Gavin did remember everything about that night; the beauty of otherwise mundane streetlights that looked like floating orbs against the wet street. He was biting into a burger that oozed mustard and ketchup, while keeping a keen ear to Colin’s summary of the day’s operations. Gavin felt at ease with the way Colin threw around detective jargon, while expertly layering it with chunks of sarcastic wit. 

 

“Don’t start lying to me, Gavin. Everybody else, but  _ not me _ .” The hurt in Colin’s eyes was real, stinging as he pointed at the ground with palpable indignation. A knot formed in Gavin’s gut. He slyly tried to press a hand against his stomach, undetectable to Colin. He thought back to how he accidentally dragged his finger against Colin’s hand, with a messy hand still stained with grease. It was disgusting, he recalled, but Colin allowed it and returned the gesture with his hands wrapped around Gavin’s. Gavin thought about the way he smiled, with not a glint of malice, and not a trace of derision as he cut himself off. Who leaned in first? Was it Gavin, Colin? The sweet intermingling of Gavin's lips against Colin's left phantom sensations. 

 

“Can’t believe I let you talk me-” Shaking his head loose with the memories of before, Gavin dragged his hand across his mouth, cupping his chin as a wry smile emerged. 

 

“You? YOU can’t be-” Colin turned away, and walked in a quick circle as he kicked at the snow. He turned back to Gavin, but this time the rage was gone. Nothing was left but an empty shell of disappointment, of grief. “What were you trying to say the other night?” 

 

“...Nothing.” He’s gone too far to give up at this point, the facade of the token, boorish asshole. As his heart threw itself against his rib cage, Gavin cursed himself for his cowardice, his sheer lack of balls. 

 

“I’ll leave once you tell me.” Colin was firm. His hand was on the table, face up for Gavin. Now, it was just a matter of whether or not Gavin would call, or fold. 

 

“I thought.. I thought I had a good hunch, on us, but I was wrong.” He called Colin’s hand, showed his, and hoped that his intentions were clear enough. If he had to say it again, explain himself so that his thoughts, his  _ words _ clearer, Gavin might actually die from a heart attack this time around. 

But Colin wasn't, oh he was ready to keep this going. His eyes were filled to the brim with hope now, the grey in his eyes shone past the blue as his lips were parted slightly. 

 

“A.. a hunch. What does that mean?” Colin tipped his head down, stepping forward as he slowly held out his hands; they dropped quickly, probably due to Colin's awareness that he may be getting too ahead of himself. The yellow in his LED quickly turned to red, turning and spinning with anxious little rotations. “Gavin..?” His voice is like a soft, feather weight curtain, billowing in the wind, as it brushes against Gavin’s ear. It was his favorite tune, the best melody that a sardonic cynic like him could ask for. Another secret for the books. 

 

“I’m leaving.” Gavin didn’t leave immediately, as he lingered in his perch for a bit with his eyes looking down at his feet. Loose pine needles fell from the trees, and landed on the snow. Little by little, the snow began to sprinkle back down to the earth, leaving shiny traces scattered throughout. Occasionally, he’d take peeks at Colin, taking in his reaction, the answer mentally blowing up inside of him. He could feel the rising tide, the crash as it hits the painful conclusion that there certainly  _ was  _ something between them. The LED spiraled onward in red twists, and turns, clicking loud enough for Gavin to hear as Colin held a hand up to his mouth, ready to say something until he stopped himself. 

 

That was enough waiting; Gavin picked up his feet and slowly left for the car. He started to sink into the snow, easily dropping a good six inches in a crisp body of ice. Was Gavin waiting for Colin to stop him? To say the right things to make him stay? Maybe he was going to give Gavin what he wanted, a sweeping confession that will do 90% of the work. It’ll save him the embarrassment, and maybe it’ll start moving things along. 

 

“Us.” 

 

_ Us?  _ That word; something powerful in a single syllable stopped Gavin. His heart began to race, his intrigue was rising, and the crimson hue that left his face once before was back.

 

“I.. I’d like to give us a try.” Gavin’s body moved on its own; he was unaware of how he turned back, took in the sight of Colin as the snow littered his body with perfect, frozen fractals that draped around his shoulders like a studded cape.  _ He said, “us”. _ The blood rushed faster, and faster, his eardrums pulsating with the increasing volume of liquid that flowed through his body. 

 

“I know why you didn't want to tell me, just so you know. You think this is a temporary fix, a hobby of a relationship to me, but I  _ assure you that is not the case. _ ” This must be a dream. The setting was enough to convince Gavin that he had gone mad, died from hypothermia, and departed to whatever constituted as an after life. Snowfall made it difficult to make out Colin. He looked like how he usually did in Gavin’s dreams, albeit without the scowl and the judgemental air. When Colin tried taking a step forward, Gavin recoiled and nearly lost his footing; Colin simultaneously stopped, but his eyes stayed on Gavin. 

 

“ _ Gavin _ .” That voice, his name on Colin’s lips. He wanted to hear it again, but in between his bed sheets on a late afternoon where the rain is lightly hitting against the window. The thoughts flowed through Gavin’s mind as he stood in his spot, watching Colin step toward him with light and quiet steps. It wouldn’t be  _ so  _ bad to give himself in, and think about the quiet car rides home with his hand over Colin’s, resting against the stick shift. Smoking would feel better, more liberating and intoxicating in between conversations with Colin. 

 

Colin raised his left hand with subdued zeal spinning cart wheels in his eyes; the grey became more visible as the falling snow was reflected in white specks, dancing against the wind. Gavin recoiled slightly, causing Colin to retract his hand just as fast, but Gavin dropped the tension in his chest to lean his head against Colin’s hand. Inadvertently, Gavin carefully cradled Colin’s hand as the snow decorated his lashes like a Christmas windowsill. Colin’s LED turned to blue, and it glowed with a newfound exuberance; or, maybe Gavin was just becoming distracted by his rose tinted lenses. They were always rosy, always when it came to Colin. 

 

Colin’s thumb drew lazy patterns along Gavin’s cheek. His face took on less of its sharper features, and wore the countenance of a starry eyed lover, awestruck by the presence of beauty. Or at least, whatever a small, contentious manlet would seem to be in the eyes of his beloved; something cheesy like that. Colin hoped that he was reading the room correctly; it was like winning over the trust of a cat, and getting it to purr with carefully planned petting. 

 

Gavin could feel his heart open, his walls breaking down before him. The door was slowly unlocking for someone new; no strings attached, just unbridled affection. It was too soon to fall what Gavin felt “love”. He had the backbone to look up Colin, finally, and he met his eyes for longer than a second this time. He thought of how Colin managed to do it, to crawl his way into a steel carapace that would cut at the first touch. How good it felt to be accepted by another, to not feel the fear of rejection when it a happy future was this close. Gavin took in the cold chill, the frost riding on the wind as he smiled meekly. The doors just needed a little push to let in enough room for one person. It was the perfect setting, a dreamy landscape befitting a romantic fairy tale that ended with the lovers coming together in the end.

 

But, not tonight. “Come on.” Gavin pulled back lightly, snapping himself out of his trance because he couldn’t afford to let himself be weak. To feel was the first step to feebleness, and his plans didn’t include dropping everything for a professional crush. Ok, maybe not a “professional crush”, but more of a “formal, romantic pursuit”. He felt a hand wrap around his fist before he could walk away. 

 

“Are you afraid of me?” Colin was used to tonight’s back and forth, but it still proved to dig a dagger into his chest. 

 

Gavin shook his head. “This is unprofessional. Can’t do thi-” 

 

“ _ This  _ is where you draw the line for  _ unprofessional conduct _ ?” It didn’t make any sense to Gavin either, but he was scared and his logic was out the window, frozen among the snow. 

 

“It’s.. it’s just.. The disappointment don’t scare you?” Gavin turned to Colin, the wind blowing his hair slightly. He stepped away from Colin, but Colin’s grip moved down to his hand to keep him in place. 

 

“The disappointment? Do you think I’ll hurt you, Gavin?” 

 

Gavin shook his head again, his face having softened to that of a child. Colin understood now, nodding in acknowledgement of the silent truth. It wasn’t a push that Gavin needed; he needed to be able to walk into open arms with the added bonus of an emotional fail safe. 

 

“Can I go back to being flowery?” Colin had a fail safe in mind. Luckily, Gavin nodded, eyes open and only on Colin. So, Colin took the jump, first with a foot forward. He pressed his left hand against the back of Gavin’s neck, and moved his forehead against his own. They shuddered as they exchanged breaths, noses grazing against each other.

 

“I look at you like the stars sailors once used to guide them home. Lacking the gas and the brilliant shine, you were just like one that was within reach.” Gavin darkly chuckled, his brown eyes shining. 

 

“Don’t laugh, I’m not finished.” Gavin slightly leaned forward, taking in the way Colin’s eyes would slightly crease whenever he tried to suppress a laugh. 

 

“I’m infatuated with you, Gavin. You’re full of salt and spite, but God, I’ve always  _ lo- _ .” Colin caught himself; Gavin pretended not to notice. “Like.  _ Liked  _ about you.” Colin nervously gazed down at his feet, his engine revving up as he thought about the next step to take. But, thinking didn’t do anything for him but delay the inevitable, so he went back to that night. 

 

“Anyone ever tell you ya chee-” A sentence punctuated with a kiss, a romantic period for an otherwise sarcastic sentence. Lips against lips, soft flesh sliding in between a bit of tongue as Colin’s fingers ran through Gavin’s hair. He could feel the heat rising in Gavin’s cheeks, his heat travelling up along his neck as Colin’s fingers danced along the vein. 

 

“So, we trying-” 

 

“God,  _ yes _ .” 

 


End file.
